


Les jeux de la Culpabilité

by Lucilecrn



Category: Fiction Partagées 3, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucilecrn/pseuds/Lucilecrn
Summary: Katniss n'a pas réussi à sauver sa sœur du vote des Hunger Games, elle n'a pas pu se porter volontaire : la rébellion est donc terminé ? Les Hunger Games sont-ils voué à continuer éternellement si La fille du feu n'est pas dans l'arène ?
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Les jeux de la Culpabilité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octaven/gifts).



\- Bienvenue au soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable, tonne Effie Trinket depuis le micro.

J’ai les mains moites, je ne vois pas où est ma sœur, ni ma mère : je les ai perdues de vue quand on s’est mis en rang. J’ai le sang qui bât dans mon crâne et j’entends les talons d’Effie qui claque contre l’estrade comme s’ils claquaient dans ma propre tête. Elle fouille la jar remplie de petits papiers et elle en sort un. Un seul : elle ne peut pas être choisie. Un seul sur des centaines.

\- Primrose Everdeen !

Mon corps se fige, mes cordes vocales ont disparu et je ne peux plus reprendre ma respiration. Non, c’est un autre prénom que j’ai entendu, il y a une autre Primrose dans le village. Je tourne la tête quand la foule s’écarte pour que ma sœur sorte du lot afin qu’elle s’approche de l’estrade de l’hôtel de ville. J’allais enfin réussir à parler quand une main sur pose sur ma bouche et un bras m’entoure la taille pour m’empêcher de bouger. Je me débats mais la masse musculaire qui me maintient en place est trop supérieure à la mienne.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire contre le vote, me murmure la voix de Gale. Reste tranquille.

Je commence à pleurer en silence, la main de Gale toujours sur ma bouche. Le deuxième tribut choisi est Peeta Mellark, le fils du boulanger. J’entends ce qui se passe autour de moi mais je ne peux quitter mon regard de ma sœur : elle est trop jeune pour tout ça, trop jeune pour aller dans cette arène. J’essaye de parler mais Gale refuse de me lâcher malgré les nombreuses griffures que j’ai pu lui infliger sur les bras. La foule commence à se dissiper par les pacificateurs et au moment où ma liberté m’est redonnée, Primrose est déjà loin de moi.

_15 jours plus tard…_

\- Prim !

J’ouvre les yeux en hurlant, l’échine remplie de sueur froide. Je tâte les draps pour vérifier que je suis bien réveillée et me passe les mains froides sur le visage : est-ce que j’arriverai enfin à faire une nuit complète après ce qui s’est passé ? Est-ce que je n’ai pas été capable de la protéger alors que ma vie dépendait d’elle jusqu’à maintenant ? La porte de ma chambre s’ouvre lentement et une tête rousse entre dans la pièce : mon arc atterrit sur mon lit avec mon carquois.

\- Debout, petite marmotte. On va chasser.

Je marmonne quelque chose ce qui fait rire mon amie avant de me lever avec peine. Une fois la veste de mon père enfilée, je sors de la maison sous le vent frais de l’automne ; les premiers rayons rouges du soleil traversent la cime des arbres pour venir m’aveugler. La rousse qui m’accompagne relève ses cheveux bouclés avant de les attacher en un chignon approximatif pour entamer sa course vers la barrière électrique.

\- Gwen.

Elle se retourne vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux longs et bien bouclés lui vont à ravir et lui dessine les traits fins de son visage. Elle se baisse pour écouter le grésillement que le grillage peut faire d’habitude tout en me répondant.

\- Tu es la première personne dans le village qui ne m’appelle pas par mon deadname.

\- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

Elle continue de sourire en passant les fils barbelés qui ne sont pas électrifiés. Je fais comme elle et on s’enfonce dans la forêt. Elle me tend une poignée des graines de tournesols que j’accepte en souriant. On continue notre descente dans la forêt pour éviter de se faire repérer durant notre chasse quand Gwen se tourne d’un coup et bande son lance pierre avant de lâcher la corde d’un geste précis. Un oiseau perché sur les hauteurs d’un arbre tombe comme une masse sur le sol.

\- Une vraie tireuse d’élite, je chuchote.

Elle me fait un clin d’œil, se dirige vers son butin avant de le mettre dans son sac en bandoulière. J’entends un bruissement de feuille alors je siffle pour qu’elle arrête de bouger. Un cerf sort des arbres pour entrer dans mon champ de vision, j’attrape une flèche pour venir l’encocher doucement sur le bois taillé de mon arc, je tends la corde et cale mon regard au même niveau que la pointe tranchante de la flèche. Je cale ma respiration pour éviter de trembler : inspiration, expiration, la flèche est décochée. La pointe vient se caler dans l’œil de l’animal, ce qui impressionne Gwen. Elle se relève et applaudit en s’avançant vers moi.

\- Et moi qui me pensais balèze avec mon tir, je tire mon chapeau.

\- Quel beau jeu de mots, je me moque. Serais-tu devenue poète ?

Elle rit légèrement sans quitter mes yeux avant de s’asseoir dans l’herbe : pourquoi elle a ce voile au fond des yeux quand elle me fixe ? Je n’arrive pas à savoir si c’est de l’admiration ou autre chose. Je la suis en me mettant à ses côtés et on continue de manger des graines de tournesol en fixant le soleil levant.

\- Tu penses quoi de moi ?

Je fronce les sourcils à sa question : elle l’a posée assez rapidement donc je pense qu’elle en redoute la réponse. Ca fait plusieurs mois qu’elle est venue me parler alors que tout le monde la rejetait petit à petit dans le village : peut-être qu’elle a vu quelqu’un en moi que je n’ai pas encore vu. En voyant que je ne réponds rien, elle fixe le soleil ce qui fait briller le reflet rouge de ses cheveux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu penses de celle que je suis devenue ?

Je fixe chaque parcelle de son profil : qu’est-ce qu’elle est belle quand elle est pensive… Je la vois serrer sa mâchoire carrée et tourner ses yeux bleus vers moi.

\- Tu n’es pas devenue quelqu’un d’autre, Gwen ; tu as toujours été la même depuis que je t’ai rencontrée. C’est le regard des gens qui a changé, pas la personne que tu es.

Ses yeux brillent mais je crois que c’est de bonheur. Elle lève la main pour passer une des mèches oubliées de ma tresse derrière mon oreille. Son autre main vient se poser sur ma taille et je frissonne instinctivement : c’est l’air ambiant qui me rend si frileuse ou c’est son toucher ? Plus son visage s’approche du mien plus ma respiration s’accélère. Son souffle chaud s’écrase sur mes lèvres et j’ai une énorme envie de rapprocher mon visage de quelques centimètres, juste pour voir ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite.

Je n’ai pas à le faire de moi-même car elle enlève l’espace qui sépare nos deux visages : je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et la sienne qui est sur ma taille vient presser ma hanche contre la sienne. On s’éloigne doucement : j’allais baisser le regard mais elle remonte ma tête

\- Ne fais pas comme moi, ne regrette aucune chose que tu as pu faire.

Si seulement elle pouvait savoir tous les regrets et les remords qui me ronge chaque jour… J’humidifie mes lèvres pour ne pas rester stoïque avant de me racler la gorge mais ma voix reste rocailleuse.

\- Tu m’aides à déplacer ma trouvaille jusqu’au district ?

\- Seulement si j’ai le droit à un petit bout derrière, elle répond.

On arrive au marché noir de Sae Boui-Boui qui écarquille les yeux en voyant le cerf et qui se frotte déjà les mains en sachant qu’est-ce qu’elle va pouvoir en faire. Je l’échange contre quelques affaires de premières nécessités dont ma mère et moi pourrions avoir besoin : des pansements, une bouteille de lait de chèvre et du pain. Mon regard est attiré par un petit pendentif en forme d’oiseau dans une boite fourre-tout au comptoir : il brille énormément sous les néons du marché et au poids qu’il fait, je doute que ce soit du toc. J’allais le reposer quand je sens quelqu’un s’approcher de moi.

\- Je peux te parler ?

Je me tourne et vois Gale, la mine sombre : je l’avais aperçu au loin en entrant dans le marché mais j’aurais espéré qu’il reste là où il était. Je reporte mon attention sur le pendentif pour qu’il n’ait pas à subir mon regard noir. Si mes yeux pouvaient lancer des flèches, il serait mort des centaines de fois en quinze jours. Je quitte le marché noir avec mes courses sous mon bras mais je sens que Gale est sur mes talons.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? je murmure, amèrement.

\- M’excuser.

\- Les excuses sont pour les faibles. Tu peux faire attention à tes actions pour ne pas avoir à ramper derrière pour qu’on accepte de te pardonner.

\- Je n’aurais pas supporté te voir partir, il chuchote.

Je recule lentement en sentant un picotement dans ma main : je brûle d’envie de le gifler mais je me retiens en voyant la foule de passants autour de nous dans la rue. Créer un incident en plein milieu de la place publique ne va pas jouer en la faveur de ma sœur pour avoir des sponsors. Je soupire pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal et essaye de lui parler d’une manière posée mais l’amertume prend le dessus rapidement.

\- Et moi ? Tu as pensé à la douleur que c’est de savoir ma petite sœur dans cette arène ?

\- Elle est forte.

\- Elle l’est, contrairement à toi.

Au même moment, Gwen arrive mais elle reste en retrait en voyant la tournure de notre discussion. Je lui tends la boite en plastique avec un bout de viande du cerf qu’on a chassé ensemble et elle me remercie avec un sourire. Je tourne le dos à Gale pour m’éloigner mais il me retient par le poignet. Je serre la mâchoire dans le but de me calmer mais la claque part d’elle-même pour atterrir sur sa joue ; sa tête tourne à 90 degrés et il ferme les yeux : depuis que je le connais, j’ai toujours cherché une excuse à ses actions impulsives mais l’implication de ma sœur a changé toute la donne. Quelques passants se retournent sur notre passage mais ce n’est pas inhabituel qu’une dispute éclate dans la rue du district douze : j’aurais voulu l’ignorer mais la tentation de le voir avec la joue rouge était trop forte.

\- Ne t’approche plus jamais de moi. C’est ta faute si elle est là-bas et tu le sais tout autant que moi.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre pour courir vers la place principale où sont diffusés en direct les Hunger Games. Je m’assois au sol sur le perron de l’hôtel de ville et attends de voir ma petite sœur apparaitre sur l’écran ; je prie intérieurement pour qu’elle soit encore en vie quand Gwen vient me rejoindre. 

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

Je hoche la tête pour lui dire qu’elle peut sans quitter l’écran des yeux. Ma sœur apparait sur le grand écran, un arc à la main, le visage couvert de boue : elle semble effrayée mais elle le cache, je le vois. C’est déjà un exploit qu’elle ne soit pas morte en quinze jours et je crois avoir sous-estimé ses compétences à se battre. Je place mes coudes sur mes genoux et cale ma tête sur mes mains. Les larmes menacent de couler mais je les retiens.

\- J’aurais dû être à sa place…

Mon murmure est parvenu aux oreilles de Gwen qui passe sa main dans mon dos pour m’attirer contre elle : son toucher ne me dérange pas, il me provoque même des frissons incontrôlables. Depuis quinze jours, elle est la seule à être restée près de moi malgré mon envie d’être seule avec moi-même. Ma tête bascule instinctivement contre son épaule.

Ca fait une heure que je regarde les jeux et Gwen est toujours à mes côtés : sa main fait des va-et-vient dans mon dos ce qui m’apaise légèrement. J’essaye de caler ma respiration sur la sienne, sur les battements de son cœur que je peux entendre dans mes oreilles. Des pacificateurs passent devant nous et je peux entendre leur conversation. Je m’éloigne de Gwen légèrement, baisse les yeux quand ils passent et me triture les mains.

\- Tu as misé combien sur la gamine ?

Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour : les paris sont fréquents durant les jeux mais que l’on mise de l’argent sur la tête de ma sœur me met en rogne. Pourquoi je n’ai pas tenu tête à Gale ce jour-là ? Qu’est-ce qui se serait passé si je m’étais portée volontaire. Les pacificateurs s’arrêtent à quelques mètres de nous comme s’ils avaient remarqué ma présence et qu’ils faisaient exprès de parler de Prim.

\- Que dalle, tu crois vraiment qu’une enfant de douze ans peut gagner les jeux ? On est pas dans une fiction, mon gars.

Au moment où sa phrase se termine, un bruit sourd, résonnant, retentit dans les haut-parleurs. Comme un objet qui tombe au fond d’un puit : je lève la tête et un gros plan sur ma petite sœur, la bouche en sang apparait. Le bruit sourd, c’est le bruit qui vient quand un tribut meurt. Ce bruit, c’est celui que je redoutais. La caméra recule pour laisser voir le corps de Prim encastré dans un arbre avec un trident dans la poitrine. Gwen me prend dans les bras mais je la repousse pour m’écrouler au sol.

\- NON !

Un hurlement sort de ma poitrine, comme venu directement du fond de mon être : je ne peux plus respirer tellement la douleur est immense, une chaleur atroce envahit mon crâne. Pire que la mort car, quand on meurt la douleur se stoppe : dans mon cas, elle perdure et elle ne s’arrête jamais. Mes poignets lâchent et je m’apprête à m’écrouler sur le sol quand des bras me relèvent. Je tourne la tête et vois Gale, le visage rempli de larmes : je n’ai pas la force de le repousser, pas la force de lui dire de me laisser tranquille. Il connaissait Prim autant que moi, il l’aimait surement autant que moi.

Il me serre contre lui et je lui rends son étreinte : J’ai envie de brûler le village entier, de tuer toutes les personnes qui sont responsables de sa mort. Je tourne la tête et vois le maire près du village des vainqueurs. Je m’approche de lui, les poings serrés et le visage baigné de larmes : quand il me voit arriver, il se presse de fermer le portail qui mène au village des vainqueurs, car Peeta est décédé la veille donc personne ne résidera dans cet endroit cette année.

\- Katniss… il soupire.

\- Pourquoi vous l’avez emmené là-dedans ? je souffle avec rage.

\- Je devrais changer les règles parce que votre sœur est morte dans l’arène ? Même pour ma propre fille, je n’aurais rien pu faire contre le vote. Je suis juste maire, pas le président Snow.

\- Alors je tuerai le président Snow.

Je sens quelqu’un me tirer vers l’arrière et le visage de Gwen apparait près du mien. Elle sourit au maire et au pacificateur à quelques mètres de là avant de me reprendre le bras pour m’emmener plus loin. Une fois chez elle, je vais me placer devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Elle ferme la porte d’entrée à clé et vient me rejoindre dans le salon : j’entends ses talons claquer contre le parquet et s’arrêter près de moi. Son souffle s’écrase contre mon cou et je sens à sa respiration qu’elle est énervée.

\- Katniss, tu es malade de dire une chose pareille en public ? Tu veux nous faire tuer ?

\- Je n’ai plus rien à perdre, Gwen.

\- Moi, oui. J’ai tout à perdre. Si tu meurs, qu’est-ce que je fais ?

Je me retourne pour voir son visage, pour vérifier si elle est sérieuse. J’ouvre la bouche mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je sens de la douleur dans son regard, sa main se desserre de mon poignet pour venir attraper ma main.

\- Tu as réussi à me montrer la voie pour m’affirmer comme j’étais, pour montrer aux autres que je pouvais être qui je voulais : laisse-moi faire de même avec toi.

\- Je veux tous les tuer, jusqu’au dernier, je murmure.

\- Tu as peut-être juste une personne à tuer pour tout renverser ?

Je lui demande du regard si elle est sérieuse et elle va s’asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Quand je t’ai dit de ne pas sortir une chose pareille, ce n’est pas que je ne le pensais pas. Je pense vraiment qu’il faut tuer Snow pour arrêter les Hunger Games.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Je ne réponds rien mais je hoche la tête ; je sens qu’elle a quelque chose en tête mais, la connaissant, je ne saurai jamais de quoi il s’agit.

_Le lendemain…_

Je suis sur la place publique quand un cortège de pacificateurs arrivent depuis la gare. L’hôtel de ville est vite submergé par une foule de personne qui vient voir qui est-ce qui peut bien faire des heures de routes pour se rendre au district 12. Je m’approche petit à petit et je peux apercevoir quelqu’un apparaitre sur l’estrade ; une chevelure et une barbe blanche. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il serait venu jusqu’ici ?

\- Katniss Everdeen.

Sa voix résonne dans le micro et ses yeux perçants me fixent. Les gens s’écartent autour de moi pour que je m’approche de la scène et il me tend une de ses mains gantées pour que je monte.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Everdeen.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, je crache non sans cacher mon amertume.

\- Pouvons-nous parler en privé.

Cette phrase n’était pas une question, mais un ordre. Je serre la mâchoire et lui indique notre maison : les pacificateurs prennent rapidement leurs aises en se postant devant chacune des portes et Snow entre dans le bureau de mon père pour ensuite venir s’asseoir dans le fauteuil en cuir : mon père étant assez haut gradé en tant que mineur il a eu une promotion et voir le président assis là où l’était mon père ne fait qu’augmenter ma rage. Il indique la chaise en face de moi de la main pour que j’y prenne place et je le fais sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je voulais d’abord vous apporter mes condoléances pour votre sœur.

\- C’est à cause de vous qu’elle s’est retrouvée dans les jeux.

De la surprise apparait sur ses traits vieillis avant qu’un sourire narquois souligne ses lèvres minces.

\- Pourquoi retenir toute votre rage, Katniss ?

Un hologramme apparait sur le bureau où je me vois en train de parler au maire. Le son est retranscrit et notre conversation resonne bientôt dans la pièce.

\- Je devrais changer les règles parce que votre sœur est morte dans l’arène ? Même pour ma propre fille, je n’aurais rien pu faire contre le vote. Je suis juste maire, pas le président Snow.

\- Alors je tuerai le président Snow.

C’est donc pour ça qu’il s’est déplacé jusqu’ici : ses yeux verts me fixent comme on fixe un enfant qui vient de commettre une bêtise.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez ce que vous avez dit ?

Je secoue la tête pour dire que « non ». Il pose la télécommande ce qui efface la vidéo de surveillance, un silence s’installe.

\- Savez vous comment est-ce que j’ai eu accès à cette vidéo ?

\- Non, mais je pense que vous allez me le dire, je murmure.

\- Elle vient d’une vidéo de propagande d’un groupe de rébellion qui se situe dans le district 11 et 12. Bien entendu, vous voir sur cette vidéo m’a forcé à vous rendre visite en première.

Propagande de rébellion ? Je repense à ma conversation avec Gwen la veille et je suis sûre que mon visage se décompose sur l’instant. Snow le voit et se met à rire pendant plusieurs secondes, ce qui accentue mon malaise.

\- Vous avez du cran, comme moi. Vu qu’on se ressemble plus que vous le croyez, j’aimerais qu’il n’y ait plus aucun mensonge entre nous. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai décidé de reprendre le début de la trilogie Hunger Games et je voulais voir ce que ca faisait de changer l'élément principal de la narration : le fait que Katniss soit volontaire au Hunger Games à la place de sa sœur. Je voulais essayer de voir quelles possibilités le récit nous donne si on bouleverse toute la trame de base. Au final, je ne me suis pas trop éloigné de l'ambiance de l'univers de base mais j'ai réussi à ajouter quelques éléments que j'ai toujours voulu voir dans le livre.
> 
> Et j'ai eu comme contrainte une histoire LGBT ; j'ai donc ajouté une femme transgenre, Gwen avec qui Katniss va avoir une aventure et une importance dans mon récit. Et ce même personnage a un lance-pierre comme arme de prédilection.


End file.
